New Start Series Book Three: Legal is Born, A
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: (Last story in "New Start," Series) Summary Inside Sneak Peek: "Grow the hell up dude! Dueling! Seriously, grow up! That shit is lame now! You need a damn job were you make money! And it sure anti as a repair man!"
**So... hated the first version. It was rushed and once I re-read it, made really no sense, so I decided to re-write it, add more details and force it more on the first two! I hope that y'all like this version better!**

Summary: Yugi and his gang made dueling something that everyone loved, and Jaden and his gang proved that they are the best of the best. 21 Years later, dueling isn't something that people do anymore. Everyone is more force on the "fast life," and dueling has become over rated. Dueling isn't part of the "fast life," so people have throw it to the side. Well, not everyone. Syrus and Jaden's youngest son, just turn 21 and loves dueling. He grew up hearing, seeing and playing the Duel Monster game, so he wants to bring it back, back into the, "fast life." But with doing that, Yuesi may have to give up everything and everyone that loves him. Can he do that? Is it worth it?

* * *

Jaden sighed as him and Syrus listened to their youngest child, Yusei, as he explain what he wanted to do with his life now that he quit his job as a car repair man.

Jaden look at his youngest son. He knew that Yusei was like his father's Yugi. His father never second guess himself, maybe that's why he is the first King of Games. He did things that many would questioned later, but in the end was the best choice for him. Jaden was just like his dad. He never second guess himself. He went through everything he planned too and he could see that Yusei got that from him and his dad. Jaden sighed, it was Yusei's money that Grandpa's Solomon left him, so Yusei should do what he wants with it.

"It's your money Yusei, but make sure you use it for something that your Great Grandpa Solomon would be proud of." Jaden said to his son. Syrus look at his husband, like he was crazy. Syrus didn't know what the hell Jaden was doing.

Yusei smiled and hug his parents and ran to his room, working on his idea.

* * *

Jaden rolled his eyes as Syrus yelled at him. Syrus just didn't understand what it was like to be told to stay in, "the box." It was annoying that you can live your dreams and you have to be normal, when normal is so damn boring. Being weird is unique.

"Jaden are you even listening to me?!" Syrus yelled at his husband of almost 25 years. Jaden sighed as he pulled Syrus into his lap.

"Babe, you got to understand that Yusei is the younger version of my dad." Jaden said to Syrus. Syrus sighed, knowing that it was the truth. Yusei is the younger version of Yugi Motou, the original King of Games. When Yusei was a child, he would always be with Yugi, Seto, Joey and Mai, looking at the videos, photos, new reports of them dueling. Yusei always said when he grew up, he wanted to be the next King of Games. Yuesi loved going to see Jaden duel and loved coming up with attack moved with Jaden and Yugi's cards.

It's plain, but simple, Yusei loved dueling, but he also loved fixing cars and bikes.

Yusei started fixing cars and bikes when he spent one summer over Aunty Mai and Uncle Leon's house. Leon taught him that summer how to fix cars and bikes and as Syrus would say, Yusei became a, "grease monkey."

"I believe in him, don't you?" Jaden ask Syrus. Syrus sighed as he shake his head yes. They both believed in their son, but they were still worried that he would fail and they didn't want Yusei to feel like he was the black sheep of the family like he did on Thanksgiving, again.

 _Flashback_

 _"Grow the hell up dude! Dueling?! Seriously, grow up! That shit is lame now! You need a damn job were you make money! And it sure anti as a repair man!" Ethan, Yusei's older brother yelled at him._

 _Adam shake his head yes to what Ethan said. Of course he would, They twins were 31, married with two sets of twins, one boys set, one girls set. Because they were older, they think that they are better then Yusei. They think Yusei should grow up and stop being a child. Dueling is the past and he needed to find a, "normal" dream._

 _Zoey, their sister, rolled his eyes at her brothers, but she argued with Adam and Ethan."Yeah, sorry to say this, but Yusei you really needed to stop with 'Dueling' dream of your. You still live with mom and dad and you hardly make any type of money. The only reason we still talk to you, is because of Jack." Zoey said._

 _Yusei growled when they said Jack's name._

 _Jack was Yusei's bestfriend and boyfriend. They have been bestfriend since they were 8 years old and started dating when they were 16. Through all the shit that Yusei did, to his siblings, Jack wasn't a mistake and he was happy about that, but he was annoyed that they think that they can tell him how to live his life._

 _Yusei turned to see his parents finally entering the kitchen. Yusei gave them a smile before turning to his brothers and sister._

 _"What I do, is my fucking business and you three really can't talk. Zoey, you wanted to be a model, but you're doctor! Why because some bitch told you were ugly and you believed her! Adam and Ethan, fuck off! You assholes wanted to be a duelists too, but you gave that damn dream up and took over Granddad's company because you were scared! I'm not scared and I'm willing to live my dreams, unlike you three!" Yusei as he grab his jacket and walk out the kitchen._

 _Yusei turned to his parents and sighed. "I love you mom and dad, but I just can't take their bullshit, not today." Yusei said as he left his parent's house and ran to Jack's apartment._

 _Syrus turned to his children and glared, they knew that they were in serious troblem now._

 _Flashback_

Syrus sighed, again. "Hopefully Yusei lives his dream." Syrus said as Jaden and Syrus as they walk to their room and went to sleep.

* * *

Yusei sighed as he waited for Jack to come and talk to him. Yusei knew that Jack would have a problem with him doing this.

Jack had been by Yusei's side through everything. They have been together for almost 10 years and he has been by his side, but Jack could only take so much and Yusei had a feeling this was going to be Jack finally straw.

Jack knock on Yusei's window and Yusei open it. Jack knew from the look on Yusei's face, that Yusei was choosing his dream over him. Jack never wanted it to come to this, but he knew that doing this was the only way Yusei would finally find his true dream.

Jack walk over and hug Yusei, as he cried. Yusei cried as well. They had been together for almost 10 years and now, it was time for them to follow their dreams.

"I love you Yuii." Jack said as he called Yusei by his nickname. Yusei hold Jack closer to him. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to.

"I love you too." Yusei said as he kiss Jack one last time. Jack walk out of Yusei's room, his parents's house and Yusei Motou's life.

* * *

~6 Months Later~

Yusei growled as he threw his phone across his bedroom/garage. These last six months have been the worst of Yusei's life. Him and Jack had broken up, Jack had found his real parents, moved on and started dating Yusei's ex-bestfriend, Crow.

Yusei knew Crow was a snake, but didn't think he would do this to Yusei.

Yusei was still not talking to his siblings. They were being assholes about him and Jack breaking up and Yusei wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit.

His parents were helping him with his dreams and his was happy. He Grandfather, Yugi, said once he had the finally produce, he would help get it out there to the people, the media.

Yusei decided to being both his talents together, dueling and motorcycle. He called them, Duel Runners. They were going to be a motorcycle, that you could ride, I.E., the "fast life," but also had dueling disks on them, so you can duel on them. Yusei, with the help of his Uncle Seto, he had the disks on there, working, but the bike parts was the problem.

It wasn't working the way it needed to and it was pissing him off. He didn't get what the problem could be.

Yusei's bedroom/garage's door open to show his mom and his Uncle Leon. Yusei smiled at the two. Yusei could tell that his parents really did believe in his dream to be calling the man that taught him everything about cars and bikes.

Uncle Leon smiled at him. "Need some help?" Leon ask Yusei. Yusei hated to say it, but yeah, he need help. Yusei shake his head yes. Leon laugh as he walk over and help his nephew.

* * *

~3 Weeks Later~

"I love it and I know that it will bring dueling into the new age. You are smart just like your grandfather and father. I wish you good look and good fortune." Max the Millionaire, his Aunt's father said to him. Yusei couldn't believe that he his dream was finally coming true.

Yusei shake Max's hand and walk out his office. He finally prove everyone else wrong.

~5 Months Later~

"And Yusei Motou, with the help of Speed warrior and Junk warrior, brings out Stardust Dragon, as he wins the duel against, Crow!" The new-person said, making the crowd of fans go crazy.

In 6 months, as the Duel Runners came out, people found, once again saw why they like dueling. Dueling became popular again and Yusei became the new King of Games.

Yusei has been dominating dueling and has defeated anyone that came at him. He had forgave his siblings and his friends. Crow was working with him on his Duel Runner Company, and his parents didn't worry so much anymore about him.

Yusei sat down as he waved to some of his fans that were watching. He was done dueling and was going to a cafe to get something to eat. He waved bye to Crow as he hop on his Duel Runner and drove towards the cafe.

* * *

Jack sighed as his customers started to leave. He have been running his cafe for the last 5 months. Every since him and Yusei went their separate ways, Jack finally discovered himself. He found out who is parents was and he was glad that they didn't raise him. He was glad that his foster mother, Marie, raised him and made him into the man he is today.

Jack kind-of regrets dating Crow, but the past is the past. They only dated for 5 days and it was awkward 5 days.

Jack groaned when he heard the door of his cafe open, again. Jack look up and gasp when he saw it was Yusei with a single white rose, Jack's favorite flower.

They both look at each other. No words were said as Jack ran into Yusei's arms and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

Yusei pulled away and smirk at Jack. "I'm about to fuck you senseless." Yusei said as he push Jack, carefully and nice, on the floor of his cafe. Yusei walk over to the front door, closed the blind, flip the sign and lock the door. Yusei walk over to his lover and lead down.

 **Lemon Starts Here!**

Yusei pulled, grab and ripped off Jack's clothes. Jack moaned as Yusei touch his body.

Once Jack was naked, Yusei strip out of his clothes quick. Jack bit his lips as he look over Yusei's body. Jack missed Yusei and his body, very much.

"Like what you see?" Yusei ask. Jack moaned as he shake his head yes.

Yusei smirk at Jack. "Good, cause I'm loving what I'm seeing." Yusei said as he kiss all over his chest. Yusei grab the lube that was in his pocket. He open Jack's legs as he covered his fingers with lube.

"Can't wait to be in your tight ass. It's been way, way, way too long." Yusei said as he entered the first finger in. Once all three were in, Jack was a complete mess.

Yusei slip his fingers out as he thrusted into Jack. Jack groaned as Yusei was now fully inside of me.

It had been a almost 6 months since someone had been inside Jack. Yusei stay still until Jack was ready.

"Move." Jack said thrusting his hip.

Yusei thrusted in and out of Jack. Jack groaned as Yusei thrusted in and out of him. After a while, jack was close, very, very close.

"Yusei! I'm.. oh god! Cumming!" Jack yelled out as he came hard on his stomach. Yusei groaned as Jack enclosed around thrust in one more time before cumming deep inside Jack.

 **Lemon Ends Here!**

Yusei laid down on Jack, as Jack wrap his arms around Yusei's neck. Yusei pulled his head back and kiss Jack. Jack kissed back.

"Love you." Yusei said. Jack moaned as Yusei starting thrusting again.

"Love you too." Jack moaned as Yusei went to work on him.

* * *

~5 Years Later~

-Thanksgiving Dinner-

"What are you thankful, Daddy?" Jamie, Yusei's 5 years old daughter, ask him. Yusei look around at his wife, his 4 years old son, Cain and his 1 year old daughter, Amelia and his parents, Uncles, Aunts, Cousins and Siblings. Yusei was happy that everything was going good for him and his family.

Family. Yusei can finally call Jack his.

Him and Jack married when he ended up pregnant with Cain. Jamie was a produce of their first night together again and she was crazy.

Jamie, who look just like Jack, but act like Yusei, Cain, who look just like Yuesi, but act like his grandmother, Syrus and finally Amelia. She had Yusei and Jack's hair, one violet eyes and one blue eyes and was spoiled to the bone, but a quiet one year old.

His business, with help of Crow and Jack, is more successful then Yusei could every hope for. Everything was going great for Yusei and his family.

Yusei leaned over and kiss Jack's growing stomach.

"I'm thankful that I have people that will always support me no natter what I do, baby girl and I'm thankful I have you, your siblings, your mommy, my family and friends because without them, I don't know where I would be right now." Yusei said, making everyone smile.

"Well lets eat to that." Yugi said to his grandson as they enjoy Thanksgiving together, as a family.

* * *

New version! Hope y'all like it!

 **THIS IS THE ONE-SHOT TO "NEW START," SERIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
